one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
One Shot Wikia
Welcome to the OneShot Wikia A wiki for the podcasts on the One Shot network, and Never Tell Me the Pods. A quick note! Campaign, OneShot and other podcasts on the network feature stories. This means that this wiki sometimes features spoilers of said stories. This goes for the articles as well as a lot of the art featured here. Venture forth at your own risk! The One Shot network is primarily funded via Patreon. You can support their work here Podcasts The One Shot network has an ever growing collection of podcasts for you to listen to The OneShot Podcast OneShot is a podcast by James D'Amato and Kat Kuhl. The podcast features actual plays of various tabletop RPGs with a rotating cast of Chicago improvisers, game designers and other guests. The Campaign Podcast The Campaign podcast focuses on long-form or “campaign” gaming. The goal of this podcast is to tell a longer story, over the course of many episodes and arcs, in a single setting/system. So far the podcast has focused on two different settings. The first, hosted by Kat Kuhl, was a Star Wars Campaign that used Fantasy Flight's Edge of the Empire gaming system. Originally, this campaign followed the crew of the Mynock, played by a team of improvisers (James D’Amato, John Patrick Coan, and Johnny O’Mara). Eventually, this setting expanded to a second, related campaign that featured several of the main campaign's adversaries. Dubbed "Evil Campaign" this series followed the adventures of the crew of the Bluebird played by Kat Kuhl, James D'Amato, Jim McClure, and Tyler Davis. The second setting, this time hosted by James D'Amato, is called Sky Jacks. It is set in the world of Speir, an original setting created by James. The system is based on Fantasy Flight's Genysis system and is inspired by the card game Illimat and the music of the Decemberists. This podcast follows the adventures of the Airship Uhuru and its crew, played by Liz Anderson, Tyler Davis, John Patrick Coan, and Johnny O'Mara. Adventure Adventure is a bimonthly Actual Play podcast hosted and created by Pranks Paul. Adventure brings your favorite stories to life, combining fanfiction and tabletop into a delicious, chaotic, sandwich. Critical Success Critical Success is a podcast where James D'Amato gives gm-ing advice, answers listener questions, and interviews people from the rpg community. First Watch First Watch is an off-topic conversation between James and Kat. Backstory Podcast Backstory sees Alex Roberts sit down with game designers and notable role-players to find out what makes up their gaming world. ±Modifier ±Modifier is a podcast by Meghan Dornbrock where she talks to game designers about adapting games for your own needs. System Mastery System Mastery is a review podcast for mostly old, mostly bad RPG's. They also Reviews Movies and Star Wars EU books. Talking TableTop Talking TableTop is a weekly interview-style podcast created for tabletop gamers by Jim McClure. TTT has it's own Patreon Hero's Journey Hero's Journey chronicles Emily's first experience of being a GM. NeoScum NeoScum is a bimonthly Shadowrun ongoing campaign actual play podcast. It leans heavily toward the pink mohawk end of the Shadowrun spectrum. Never Tell Me the Pods Never Tell Me the Pods is a Star Wars discussion podcast hosted by friend of the network Priyanko "Pranks" Paul. Though not part of the One Shot network it features several hosts from the network, and often touches directly or inderectly on Campaign. Plus, we really like it here so it is honorarily granted space on the wiki. NTMtP has it's own Patreon Latest activity NoisyPersonCards.jpg|Noisy Person Cards|link=Noisy Person Cards NTMtPHeader.jpg|Never Tell Me the Pods|link=Never Tell Me The Pods|linktext=Never Tell Me the Pods TubaikShootHerJustinOsterling.jpg|link=Campaign:List of Bounty Hunters|linktext=List of Bounty Hunters MoodyCrewbyLachlanCartland.png|link=Campaign:Campaign Art|linktext=Campaign Art Oneshot.png|link=One Shot|linktext=One Shot Logo.png|link=Campaign|linktext=Campaign OneShot Gangland Eric Colosal.jpg|link=One Shot Art|linktext=One Shot Art ShootingtheMoonAkwardTouch2.png|Awkward Touch|link=One Shot Art|linktext=by Jess Fink GeelentineBekaH.png|Geelentine|link=Campaign:Geelentine|linktext=by Beka H TubaikShootHerJustinOsterling.jpg|Tubaik|link=List_of_Bounty_Hunters|linktext=by Justin Osterling MoodyCrewbyLachlanCartland.png|The Crew|link=Campaign:Campaign Art|linktext=by Lachlan Cartland Category:Browse